


Simon Denies a Once in a Lifetime Opportunity

by headasexual



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Himbo Simon, Multi, Oblivious Simon, Prompt Fill, Threesome - F/F/M, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headasexual/pseuds/headasexual
Summary: “Clary and I would love to thank you for being such a gentleman.”“Really, it was no problem!” he said with a wave. “My friends are waiting for me.”***Simon runs into Isabelle and she asks him to walk her home.AKA, Simon Lewis is a himbo and doesn't realize he's being propositioned.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts, September Server Scavenger Hunt 2020





	Simon Denies a Once in a Lifetime Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> For the Hunter's Moon 500 prompt: Denial

Simon walked as quickly as he could from the bus stop to Raphael’s. He halfway regretted promising to go out for drinks for his birthday before looking up the forecast. It was just rainy enough to soak the front of his jeans as he walked and just too windy to use an umbrella. He blinked against the rain, grateful that his glasses kept most of it out of his eyes but cursing the fact that he could barely see through the droplets that stuck to them.

“Hey!” he heard a voice call from the darkness.

He wiped at his glasses and looked to where whoever it was called out from and spotted a young, dark-haired woman. He stopped dead in his tracks, caught off-guard by her.

“Uh, hi,” he said. “Can I help you?”

“Yeah, actually,” she said, moving toward him under the streetlight he stood under. In the light, he could see how beautiful she was. “There’s like this weird guy I think is following me. Could you walk me home? It’s just a few blocks from here.”

“Of course,” he said instinctively. “Lead the way.”

They walked side-by-side in relative silence. Their arms just barely brushed against each other’s as they made their way to her apartment.

“I’m Simon, by the way.”

In the relative darkness, he could still make out the brilliant smile she gave him. “Isabelle. My apartment is just around the corner here.”

She led him up to the step of one of the townhouses and pulled out her key, but the door opened before she could unlock it and a redhead stood in the doorway.

“Izzy!” she exclaimed, a worried look on her face. “You’re late!”

“I know, I know,” Isabelle said, then looked over to him. “Simon here was just walking me home.”

The redhead looked him over for a moment and raised her brow at Isabelle. He couldn’t see her reaction, but he tried to give the redhead a reassuring smile.

“The weather’s pretty rough,” the redhead said, tugging down the neckline of the sweater she was wearing. “You should come inside.”

“Oh, no, it’s okay,” Simon said. “I’m supposed to be meeting some friends.”

“Are you sure?” Isabelle asked as she leaned against the door frame of the building. “Clary and I would _love_ to thank you for being such a gentleman.”

“Really, it was no problem!” he said with a wave. “My friends are waiting for me.”

Isabelle gave him a small frown, but he just wished them a good night and made his way back toward Raphael’s place.

“Sorry I’m late!” Simon said as he shook out his jacket. He explained what happened that made him late and Raphael gave him an incredulous look.

“Are you serious?” he asked.

“What do you mean?” Simon asked.

“You’re an idiot.”

Simon furrowed his brow in confusion before it suddenly dawned on him and he suddenly wanted to slap himself.

_I'm so fucking stupid. I can’t believe I turned down a threesome._


End file.
